User blog:OccultSenpai/Yandere Simulator Ideas And Gatherings
Hey Guys! Today Im going to be creating a blog for Yandere sim Ideas, but also, Ill look for someone elses, and post them here, giving you a large range to read from! MY IDEAS: This Is The Leader Of The Photography Club: Name: Maaku Ekusu Gender: Male Crush: Midori Gurin Personality: Heroic Club: Photography Leader Appearence: Drak Brown Wild Hair, Glasses, Fedora Nick-Name: Journalist-Kun This is an Assasin, which Ill come back to: Roowan Aekus Male Yui Rio Heroic Art Appearence: Short Brown Hair, Sunglasses This is just another girl Name: Moana Risa Gender: Female Crush: Budo Personality: Clingy/Damsel Club: Drama Appearence: Midori Style Black Hair, Red Lip Gloss When the atmposhere goes down one layer, Maaku will set up 5 security cameras around the school. On the day the atmoshpere goes down, you can see him quickly put them up before school starts. You can interrupt him, and kill him, but he will fight you, and hes quick. As Yandere-Dev said, Murder should not be easy. -Cameras You can dismantle a camera, but you better turn it back on quickly, as when he gets a chance, Maaku will come and turn it back on himself, witnessing the body, or the murder. -Lowest Atmoshpere When the atmosphere is all the way down, Each day of the week Maaku will stalk someone that he thinks is suspicous. Monday - Oka Tuesday - Yui (Or Any other evil student that is added) Wedsday - You Thursday - Budo Friday - Whoever seemed the most suspicous in that week The NPCs will go through their normal routine, but the Player can make them more suspicous by sabotoging their routine. Info-Chan will diss him in his info box in his profile, as he is an "Old Friend" of hers. Moana Risa's first name is not just random. When you murder her, or if she sees a murder, she willl scream the loudest of any student, her being 2nd in hand at the Drama club. Shell scream if she sees you agin afterwards, bloody or not. -Tape Recorder You can use this recorder (found in a spare closet) To record Moanas scream. You can then play it to make NPCs flee in fear. Roowan just recently disbanded from the martial arts club. After your first murder of suspicous move, He will sit and will spy on the students. If you with a body, or bloody clothes and a weapon, He will calmly walk away. The Next Day, he will try to ambush you 3 different times. Walking Into school, at luchtime, and leaving school. Entering and leaving will be a physical ambush, but the lunchtime will be him gossiping about you. But you can still killl him, by finding his secret weaponry bucket in the spare closet, and reporting him to the guidance counseler. If so, he will be gone for the rest of the week. He will appear in the Delinquent Rivals week as her right hand man. -Library Books There are some Elimination Methods Info-Chan wont tell you. The player knows manga helps their stats, and library books can be checked out to help eliminate rivals. -Poisonous Daisy In The Gardening club there is a new poison in town. If you join that club, you can dig up these harmful flowers and poison peeople with them. But you must dig them up if you want to bury a body. -Playing Cards In The spare closet you can find a packet of Bicycle playing cards. You can scatter them on the ground as you walk, and students will follow the path, picking them up as you go, getting you ready for the perfect ambush. -Wall Signs Some loners are to afraid to ask directions, so they will go to look at the wall signs at the fountain. They can be rearranged, for Loners to get killed as they become lost by being confused. -The Puppet In the Drama club, there is a life sized Marionette (Imagine the Five Nights At Freddys Puppet without the mask). You can take body parts off of it, and place them in the hall. Turn off the hall lights, and Techers pets will think its an actual body. Turn the lights back on, and the teacher will scourn the student for pulling a prank, leaving them mentally scarred. -Glass Prism In the faculty room, you can find a glass prism and a flashlight. So, when a teacher or heric is chasing you, hold F and shine a rainboe in their eyes, bling them momentarily. ___________________________________________________ EKHINYU IDEAS: In The Computer Club, there is a way to stalk Senpais gaming profiles -Restroom Stalls You can hide in the stalls and listen to private conversations of the girls -Blacksmith You can go to the blacksmith in town, and bribe him with octodogs to make weapons for you _____________________________________________________ IREADALOT123 IDEAS: -Not Caring Enough Student A student who doesnt care about anyone elses well being, so that they wont react to a murder, or even be scared -Library Where you can gain knowledge and stuff -Cameras Having Security Cameras around the school -Cabinets and Cupboards You can kidnap and kill people and hid them in these in the Cooking Club -Archery Club Behind or next to the Cherry Tree -Newspaper Hiding If you are not bloody, and are being chased, turn a corner, and use the newspaper to cover your face, hiding yourself _____________________________________________________ YANDEREBLOG IDEAS: -Cameras and Hacking If you join the gaming club, you can install a hack to disrupt the cameras and learn more private info about the students and your peers (though you take computer lab courses, and can sabotage the keyboards to electrocute certain students -Poison OctoDogs The Name says it all -Woodshop Class Lets you walk around with a hammer, screwdriver, etc; without being suspicous -Wigs and Cotumes Yandere Cahn is the only black haired girl, so putting on a wig and cotsume will hide yur identity even better _______________________________________________________ SAPHIRONE ARNES IDEAS: -The Stusent "Survivalist" This student looks like any NPC, but acts differently in events. He will carry a kinfe aroudn with him at all times. His Loner personality lets him hear you when he cant see you, and will turn to face you when you get to close. The only way to defeat him is Hand-Hand Hitman style. If you show your weapon, he will slightly show his weapon, threatening you to put yours away. An advantage, is that he hate the delinquents, and they hate him. They will always focus on him, letting you be free to do whatever. After to many students dissapear, he willl become a threat, as he will search for the truth. Even though looking like a student, 1 or 2 hits wont kill him. If you arent strong enough, he will escape the fight and heal his wounds with the nurse or bandage. It will take 2 or 3 fights to take him down. His last words will be how he regrets being beaten, and wondering what motivated the player. _______________________________________________________ AZURAHARRISON IDEA: -Upgradeng and Hacking You can upgrade your phone, and hack into peoples social media site, pages, and info boxes. She can also sabatoge elictrical items, erase her name in Criminal records, and add a students. _________________________________________________________ STALEPOCKY IDEA: -Bribeing You can bribe peopl to not tell about something, and gain more rep, by giving them candy. There should be a candy shop in the town. Teachers Pets Love: Gummy Sweets Teachers Pets Hate: Gum/Bubble Gum Cowards Love: Chocolate Cowards Hate: Halloween Candy Social Butterflys: Gum/Bubblegum Social Butterflies Hate: Gummy Sweets Evil: Halloween Candy Evil Hats: Chocolate Strict/Teacher: Lemon Drops ________________________________________________________ Thank Youf ro reading! Got any ideas for yourself? Put it in the comments below! Category:Blog posts